


His Silence is Mine

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: No!!That's what Lance's eyes frantically tell Keith, pristine and raging like a storm in the ocean when he reaches him.But why is he crying?Oh, right; I've been shot!





	1. Part 1

_No!!_

That's what Lance's eyes frantically tell Keith, pristine and raging like a storm in the ocean when he reaches him.

But why is he crying?

_Oh, right; I've been shot!_

Blood drips from his bullet wound, hot and thick and oozing iron. It tingles his nose. If it wasn't for the cold sensation spreading through him, Keith wouldn't know why Lance was ripping his shirt and breathing hard, hands clumsy and face set in a panicking frown.

If he weren't dying the scene would be quite amusing and appealing with Lance's hands on his bare chest.

Keith inwardly laughs at the thought, too weak to even find the strength to tug his lips upward in a smile.

But apparently he is dying; Lance keeps repeating the same mantra over and over again - _you're gonna be okay baby, just hold on, everything's fine,_ you're _gonna be okay, stay with me Keith_ \- tears streaming down his face as he adds pressure to the wound.

But still Keith doesn't feel any pain. He should, shouldn't he, after being shot right in the chest? Then why wasn't he feeling any sort of pain?

He did feel, however, cold shivers down his spine and outbreaks of hot perspiration covering his body like a shroud.

Apart from that, he feels fine.

Actually, he feels sleepy, too tired and exhausted to keep his eyes open.

_Just a_   _small nap._

A slap jerks him awake - _oh no you don't, wake up_ \- and Keith blinks, blindingly searching for something, someone, the source of his rude awakening.

There; _Lance,_ his beacon in the storm.

He has blood smudged on his cheek, a clear set of fingers where he wiped away some of his tears. The red is striking against his tan skin and Keith wants nothing more than to wipe the crimson red away.

He tries to lift his arm but it feels like a dead weight. _Don't move, save your strength. Help is coming._

Keith wants to speak, wants to reassure Lance that he's fine, just a little cold and tired. But as he opens his mouth, he only coughs, more blood dripping down his chin and he almost chokes.

_Ssh, don't talk and don't move. Stop being stubborn Keith!_

He chuckles lightly. Or at least he thinks he chuckles for the sound was strange; gurgling and choking and wheezing.

He's coughing again and Lance is there, cradling him in his arms and panicking, his voice faltering as he mumbles something in Spanish. Keith only understand his own name.

_Lance,_ his mind speaks for himself, words he cannot pronounce out loud as he wheezes, the air suddenly thick and hard to fill his lungs. _I_   _love you I_   _love you I'm_   _sorry I_   _love you._

His vision begins to darken, his eyelids too heavy and his chest contracting even tighter as he coughs some more blood.

_Stay with me Keith, don't you dare leave me. You hear me mullet? We're supposed to make it out together, Lance and Keith neck and neck._

_I'm sorry,_ Keith tries to transmit with the remaining bit of his strength which is so feeble he's sure Lance didn't even feel the light squeeze of his fingers. _I'm sorry,_   _I'm not strong enough to fight._

Keith searches Lance's face one last time, the blue of his eyes so striking yet so desperate Keith feels his heart heavy and shattering, the breath hitching, a twinge of pain squeezing the life out of him and then…

_I'm sorry._


	2. Part 2

_Babe, can you hear me? Can he hear me? Keith, cariño? Hey, wake up._

Keith focuses on the voice echoing all around whatever darkness surrounds him. It whispers his name again, pulling him from the depths of his unconsciousness to the blinding white reality.

_Wake up, please wake up._

_Lance!_ His face emerges from some old memory, bright and happy under the sun as he smiled at the beach, their vacations in Varadero Beach.

He grabs that memory, latches onto it like a lifeline and wills himself to reply, to do as Lance so desperately asks him to do but he feels numb.

In that vast darkness it feels like he's floating, a limbo of dreamless nothingness that seem to be closing in on him.

_I need you to wake up sweetie,_ Lance's voice reverberates within and without him. He can hear the sadness, the tears each word drops over him like a deluge. _I know you're in there so please, hear my voice and come back._

_I'm trying,_ Keith's voice is a mere murmur lost in the vastness of his mind. _I'm trying so hard... for you._

Keith, Lance's hitched sob hurts much more than whatever torture Keith has ever been through. Not even being shot has hurt like that. _Keith, I love you, I can't do this without you. Please. Come back to me._

_I love you too,_ he tries again. _I've always loved you._

He navigates the darkness by remembering each freckle on Lance's cheeks and bridge of his nose, each kiss Keith has planted on them as he giggled and each happy memory they built together.

They illuminate the limbo in a white blinding light. It's warm and cold at the same time, a tingling sensation like needles poking inside his veins.

_Keith?_

_I'm here Lance, I'm here,_ he projects as his arms and legs seem to spasm, soreness possessing his limbs. Even his chest feels compressed and heavy, his breathing coming out in a wheeze.

And the darkness is melting away; there is light on the other side of his closed eyelids. He tries to pry them open and when he does, he sees nothing at first. He blinks.

"Keith?” someone calls next to him and Keith turns his head, everything hurting.

But his pain is soon forgotten, it doesn't matter anymore how much his entire body protests as his eyes slowly adjust on his beacon of light.

_Lance! Lance!_ “Lan...ce?” the name comes out in a croak, his throat dry and scratchy.

It takes Lance only a millisecond for his face to crumble and hitched sobs to replace whatever Spanish he was saying. Again, Keith could only understand his own name.

He opens his mouth but the air is knocked out of him when Lance launches himself at Keith, tackling him further into the hard mattress.

"Ow,” Keith complains and Lance is immediately staring at him with wide worrying eyes, panic and fear etched between his eyebrows.

"Keith?” Lance calls hesitantly, hands hovering at Keith's side. He looks so pitifully adorable Keith can't stop trying to smile.

"I'm here, I'm here,” Keith replies weakly, lifting a hand and this time managing to touch Lance, caress his cheek and feel his soft hot skin no longer tainted by blood.

His blood. Lance's tears.

Realisation then hits him:

_I'm_ _alive!_

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
